ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Shurikens of Ice
The Shurikens of Ice are one of the four Golden Weapons of Ninjago. It is used by Zane. Powers The Shurikens of Ice are able to freeze anything on contact and shoot ice beams. They also form Zane's elemental snowmobile. Appearance The Shuriken are triangular in shape, with a spike at each of the three points. On the show , the handles are dragon heads with white diamonds for eyes. History The Shurikens were first used by The First Master of Spinjitzu along with the other three Golden Weapons to create Ninjago. Garmadon's Betrayal When the first Master died, he entrused the weapons to his two sons, Garmadon and Wu. Garmadon wanted the power for himself, and attempted to take them. Wu defeated him, and banished him to The Underworld. Wu then hid the four weapons, including the Shurikens. Found by the Ninjas When Sensei Wu's four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane were looking for the weapons to keep them from Lord Garmadon, they came upon the Shuriken in the Frozen Wasteland. Zane was lifted to them by the other three ninjas, as they were suspended from the ceiling. They then used a frozen Zane as a sled to escape the Ice Dragon guardian. Stolen and used by Samukai Later, in Forest of Tranquility, the ninjas were ambushed by Samukai, who stole the three weapons they had found so far, including the Shurikens. He then took them to the Underworld to confront Sensei Wu and gain The Sword of Fire. Samukai used the Shurikens to freeze the Sword in the ground, making Wu an easy target. After he defeated Sensei Wu, Samukai picked up the Sword, intending to use all four weapons to rebel and defeat Lord Garmadon, in an attempt to do a treason act. However, the weapons' powesr were too great for him, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The weapons made a vortex through time and space, which Garmadon used to escape. Zane then picked up the Shurikens to defend Ninjago from any future plans Garmadon may have. In Skeleton Hands. Much later, Nuckal and Kruncha got the great idea to steal the four weapons and become Spinjitzu masters through them. However, after the Sword of Fire and The Nunchucks of Lightning took them on a wild ride through the Monastery of Spinjitzu's training course, they decided it wasn't such a good idea, and returned the four weapons. Rise of the Snakes After the Fangpyre tribe was released, the ninja tried to stop them. At the junkyard, Zane used the Shurikens of Ice and created the snowmobile out of them. After that, Zane often uses the Shurikens of Ice to make the snowmobile. In the first episode, Sensei Wu used them to put out a small fire. Ninjago.com Description: Filled with the biting power of a snowstorm, these icy throwing stars cut through the air, and chill to the bone. Master them, and this powerful Weapon of Spinjitzu will always come back to your hand. A favorite weapon of Zane – Ninja of Ice! Where to find *2113 Zane *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2505 Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2260 Ice Dragon Attack *2507 Fire Temple *9554 Zane ZX (built onto the weapon) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Gallery LEGO-Ninjago-2113-Zane.png|The Shurikens of Ice use on a Spinner luninjagoweaponspic3.jpg|The Shurikens of Ice in LEGO Universe Shruikens of Ice.png shuriken of ice.png|The Shurikens in Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu 250px-ShurikensofIce.png|The Shurikens in LDD. 3 ep.3.png|Zane when he was trying to getting his Shurikens Zane's Snowmobile.jpg|The shurikens in snowmobile form. 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png 185px-Kendo_zane_vs_kendo_cole_ep_1.png pic7BF2BA9DF55E12863272E211E2EC9589.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ice Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Elements Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons